Buster Kunai and Fists of Sakura
by Master Tauren Chieftain
Summary: Team Seven finds a peculiar game... Cloti, NaruSaku, character death, fates worse than death
1. The FF7 world

Tifa sighed. Cloud was about to die, having not recovered from Geostigma. Cloud awoke and said to Tifa, "You're my guardian angel. I love you." Tifa responded, "Oh Cloud, I wish I could simply read a poem I wrote about you." "Shoot." Cloud's response came with a faint smile.

* * *

Through think and thin

I will be there

Feeling you healing

A Cloud in despair.

Limping you try to think

Of either me or Aerith

Can you not see Cloud?

Killed she is, get over it!

However you feel about me

Even if you don't

Always, I will love you

Ruin my life, you won't

That you are, my love

* * *

Cloud smiled further and said, "Tifa, I love you very much. As my dying words, I want to tell you a poem."

* * *

Caringly you sit with me

Lovingly, although

Of the pain I've caused you

U still love me so

Do you ever think of yourself?

So passionate are my feelings for you

Tifa, I love you

Reminiscing on my deathbed

I love you true

Flying away I go, but

Everywhere I go, will be hell without you.

* * *

"Goodbye, Tifa." Cloud weakly said as the young hero's soul left for the Promised Land. "Cloud! Noooooooooo!" Tifa cried over his dead body. Cloud's fate was worse than hell, when Loz brutally raped and sodomized Tifa, he watched in horror. And when Tifa's body was found hung over the edge of the Sector 7 plate, he watched in utter horror still. If he'd only listened to her, if he'd only fought with her, he wouldn't have died. His soul was tripping on his own regrets. Letting Sephiroth take control of him, Nibelheim, letting Aerith die, letting himself get Geostigma, it was too much. Now he could never be with Tifa, as her soul joined the Lifestream, he could never join her. So the day after Tifa hung herself, he found a lifeless, soulless, never aging body on Earth. So he, crying, entered that body. He sealed himself in a coffin under Shinra Mansion, to punish himself for the things he has done, for his regrets. One day, however, his coffin was opened by a set of adventurers...

A/N: A couple of poems along with a story opener. If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll continue it. Call it a threat, or whatever. And if you flame, I'll videotape your soul rotting in hell. Lol, just review.


	2. Iruka finds a game

Team Seven sat upon a hill on a fine summer day. Kakashi reading a printout of online hentai, Sasuke being stoic as ever, Sakura trying to enjoy the sun, and Naruto, bored as hell. "This is too boring!" Naruto yelled out. "When do we get our next mission?"

"In due time, young ninja." Kakashi answered. Naruto then took a quick peek at what exactly Kakashi was reading. A beautiful girl, wearing a western simple pink dress outfit. Her eyes were emeralds and hair tied in a ribbon. 'God, she's beautiful!' he thought as Kakashi turned the page. Then, Naruto jumped away, as Kakashi turned the page. An evil, twisted, mass of purple flesh with wings appeared. Slowly, he creeped back in time to see a spiky blonde, wearing a purple vestlike shirt, similar pants, and a shoulderplate on one side. He had blue-green eyes, and a HUGE sword. 'Ah, man! This isn't hentai at all!' Suddenly, Iruka ran up to the four, and said to them, "Kakashi! I just found the BEST game ever!" Iruka dragged the team over to Naruto's apartment.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto asked upon getting there.

"Duh, it's the only place in the village that gets electricity." Iruka said, childlike. He pressed a button on a flat, grey, box, and his TV lit up. Playstation. "So, explain, Iruka." asked the stoic one. Before Iruka could answer, he loaded a game that he was playing earlier apparantly. "Final Fantasy, vee I I?" the moronic one asked. "Naruto, it's Roman for 7." Sakura asked with a 'duh' tone of voice. "Very good, Sakura. But look!" They saw a guy, running around in outlandish clothes, and then came a random encounter. 'Hey, it's that guy from before!' Naruto thought as, appeared on screen, the spikey haired man, the beautiful woman, and an unfamiliar, yet very, to quote Naruto, "really friggin' sexy", lady in a battle position. "The man with the sword slashed the eye-like enemy in half with his sword. The sexy lady demonstrated a show of superhuman speed as she went to another eyelike creature, and unleashed a flurry of blows. A bit of time passed, then the eye attacked the sexy lady, just as the beautiful one raised a staff above her head and slammed it on the eye opponent. Then came the victory dances, which amazed everyone. The man twirling his sword around a finger, the woman stretching her arms out, and the beautiful woman bowing.

"Good god that's cool!" were the words that escaped Sasuke's mouth as he commented on the game. Everyone looked at him, for it was said in a high pitched tone. Sasuke immediately blushed and stepped down. Suddenly, a light from nowhere came from the TV, and blinded them. When the light disappeared, they were in his apartment no more.

A/N:Please review! I hope you will be willing to accept a Narutifa or Sakutifa, because there's only the possibility...


	3. What the hell?

Naruto instinctively jumped up, to find Kakashi already standing. He looked at Kakashi, who was dressed very weirdly. He wore a sleeveless black, tattered, open shirt. He had metal armor around his waist and stomach, and one of his arms was a gatling gun. His hair became a beard as well, with a flat top, and a rough, short, black beard. His other hand was gloved, and he wore dark green combat pants, with brown work boots. He then noticed what he wore. _Holy shit!_ he thought,_ I look like that guy from Kakashi's hentai!_

Sasuke looked even weirder. He wore a very long, tattered, blood red cape, held together by metal rivets. His left hand was a claw, and he wore a tight, black leather outfit under it. His real hand was gloved, and he wore combat boots, with metallic fronts. His hair was now long, and wrapped in a red headband. Somehow, he managed to have an expression of stoicness, but still curiosity. _Only Sasuke could pull an expression like that._

Sakura looked quite different, as she normally had long, pink dyed, somewhat styled hair. But now, her hair reached to her waist, and it was pitch black. The hair alone looked like a dolphin, and she wore a black miniskirt. As well, she wore a white, sleeveless short t-shirt, and boxing gloves that went into leather gauntlets, ending in metallic elbow pads. Her eyes turned a strange maroon, and, now that he saw a bit closer, Sakura's dolphin hair was tied with an ornament at the end. _She looks exactly like that sexy lady in that game!_

Team Seven stood up, and looked at eachother, and then themselves. They were alone on a grassy field, when Naruto noticed something somewhat familiar happening in his lower extremities, and it would only grow as he stared at Sakura... "What the hell happened?" Naruto broke the silence, and turned his attention to Kakashi, who kneeled on the ground and nervously said, "I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke looked up at the sky for a minute, and pointed at a cloud drifting overhead. Somehow, his changes included the ability to analyze things even weller than before. "Hmm, a... mako facility?" Sasuke was surprised. His Sharingan eye stopped spinning, and he asked the others, "What is mako?" Suddenly, a man dropped from the sky.

The man hit the ground hard, with a loud thump, then bouncing, and landing on his feet. He wore goggles and a dark blue jacket full of pockets, and a soft white shirt under it. Also, he wore a tight brown belt, loose baggy brown pants, and combat boots akin to Naruto. Naruto immediately identified the man, "Iruka?" Iruka answered, "Yeah, something has happened with the game, because we are all standing here, dressed like the characters!"


End file.
